


Hamama Nodi Nodi

by averyqueerlion



Series: To Love Again [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, h/c, space lesbians, thasmin, witch trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyqueerlion/pseuds/averyqueerlion
Summary: Taking place during the Witchfinders. What if Yaz was on trial instead of The Doctor...?





	Hamama Nodi Nodi

**Author's Note:**

> wOw okay I killed myself while writing this but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is in Arabic based after a traditional song called Hamama Nod Nodi, which translates to Dove Fly Fly. I do not speak Arabic or know the language so apologies in advance for any mistakes! The lyrics are written in the English translation. I also couldnt Italicize the lyrics because the Rich Text was being a bum. Anyhoot have fun reading!

She couldn’t bare it. She couldn’t bare the pain she felt in her chest. Fear was radiating off of her. She was scared. She hated being scared but right now, in this moment of time, she was terrified. Something grasped her arm and she jumped, pulling back.

“Doctor? You okay.?” Yaz asked. Worry shone deep in the young woman’s amber eyes. The Doctor nodded, relaxing herself and shifted her stride back towards Yaz, reaching for her hand. Yaz let their fingers intertwine.

“I’m just... nervous... scared, I-I mean. After that witch trial I... Yaz I’m tired of innocent people dying. I’m bloody sick of it!” Yaz gave The Doctor’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I know you are.” She soothed, pulling The Doctor behind a tree to talk to her. The Doctor inhaled a shaky breath.

“I know I said not to interfere but I can’t take this anymore. I know the TARDIS brought us here for a reason because something isn’t right but these witch trials they- they’re innocent Yaz..”

Yaz held both of The Doctor’s hands in her own, moving closer to her.

“We’re going to solve this.” She murmured. No more innocent people will die. Not today, not tomorrow. We can do this, Doctor. You can do this... be brave...”

The Doctor exhaled heavily, nodding in agreement. She looked up at Yaz with a sad smile.

“I’m trying...”

“And you’re doing the best you can.” Yaz pressed her lips against The Doctor’s cheek. “Lets go. We’ve got a mystery to solve.”

The Doctor rubbed her cheek with her hand before following Yaz, lost in thought. Graham and Ryan were still with King James and there was no sign of Becca. Where could she have gone? The Doctor looked around at her surroundings. Sunlight was peaking through the autumn colored tree tops, casting shades of gold. Leaves crunched underneath her boots. The forest was dead silent. No birds were singing, not an animal in sight. The forest seemed completely empty. Cursed. What had happened here? What had caused the peace and sanity of this village and it’s surroundings to vanish? It didnt seem like an alien life force. Yet... It seemed like something was wrong with the people and maybe even the land. Worry kept The Doctor alert. These were dark times, maybe thats why the land is dark. But witch trials? This kind of history isn’t easy to tread on. What if one of her friends got accused of being a witch? What if Yaz...

The Doctor quickened her pace and caught up to Yaz, staying close by her side.

“You done day dreaming?” Yaz asks.

“For now, yes. Do you know where Willa went?”

“No.. why?”

“Just curious. I dont want her to... you know..” The Doctor shifted her jaw. “Come on.” The two woman continued their march through the woods, ears perked and eyes scanning. A soft murmuring prayer made The Doctor stop in her tracks. Standing before them was Willa, tears in her eyes, throwing holly berries into an unfinished grave. The Doctor felt her hearts ache for the young woman. The rest of her family was mad about the witch hunt. Her Gran was the only true family she had left. Yaz looked at The Doctor, noticing tears lingering in her eyes and nudged her gently. The Doctor blinked, clearing her throat and looked back at Yaz, offering that same sad smile as before. She dipped her head at Yaz, and the two started to walk up very slowly to Willa. Just as they approached, a root like tendril bursted out of the ground and darted its way towards Willa.

The Doctor lunged with a shout, pushing the girl out of the way into Yaz’s arms, letting the root wrap around her ankle.

She cried out, falling to the ground with a thump. Her sonic flung out of her pocket, just out of reach.

“Yaz!” She cried out, digging her nails and kicking out her feet in attempt to stop the tendril from dragging her any further into the dirt. “Yaz grab my sonic! Press the third button! Underneath the crystal!”

Yaz helped Willa stand and did as she was told.

“It’s not working!”

“Oh because it knows it isn’t me damn it!” The Doctor yelled in distress. She cried out again as the tendril kept dragging her away towards an empty grave site.

“Just! Hold down the button! Please!”

Yaz took one deep breath and aimed the sonic at the tendril. It whirred, eventually snapping the tendril in half-

“What the bloody hell is going on here?!” King James boomed, his guard by his left, Becca by his right. The Doctor took one look at her ankle before standing. A black mark. And it burned to the touch. She winced, shifting her weight onto her other foot instead. Yaz was still holding her sonic, slowly pointing it away from The Doctor.

“You... you cursed her!” James snarled.

“She did your majesty!” Becca piped up. “Look at her leg! She has given her friend the mark of Satan!”

“No! It’s just a bruise its nothing serious! She didnt hurt me!” The Doctor limped over to them.

“She’s limping!” Becca gasped.

“She saved me!” Willa snapped, standing next to Yaz.“She didn’t harm anyone!”

Yaz stepped back with fear in her eyes, looking at The Doctor.

“She has a wand!” James snapped back. “She used magic on Mistress Witchfinder! She gave her the mark of the bloody devil himself!” He drew in a calmer breath.

“You will be put on trial.” He growled.

“NO!” The Doctor howled. “Don’t you DARE put her on trial! She didn’t hurt me!”

“Doctor..” Yaz’s voice cracked, tears gleaming in her eyes. James’s guard came up to her and when Yaz tried to move away, the guard grabbed her and Yaz shrieked. “Doctor HELP!” She dropped her sonic, struggling to break out of the guards grip as he bound her wrists together with rope.

“Sire you can’t! You can’t do this!” The Doctor begged. She felt herself stumble as her ankle rolled in, hitting the ground with a thud. She quickly took this opportunity to grab her sonic, shoving it into her coat pocket.

“To the lake!” The King roared with triumph, marching his way down the wooded path and into the clearing. Yaz was screaming in horror, screaming out for The Doctor who managed to get up, limping as fast as she could.

“Yaz!” She felt her voice crack, a lump forming in her throat. Tears started to burn in her eyes. The Doctor growled to herself, scolding herself. She knew this would happen. Knew something of the unknown would happen and one of her friends, Yaz, her closest and best friend, would be put on trial.

“Doctor!” Willa caught up to her, wrapping her arm around The Doctor to help her walk.

The Doctor took Willa’s aid, silently thanking her and pushed herself through the pain of her leg with the help of Willa’s aid. A bell rung in the distance, just as The Doctor and Willa made it out into the clearing. The Doctor soon abandoned Willa’s aid, staggering as she sprinted over.

“Doctor!” Ryan and Graham ran up to her. “What happened?!” Ryan asked, eyes full of worry.

“Your leg!” Graham pointed. “What did you do?”

“Yaz used my sonic to save me and now she’s being accused!” The Doctor let out a muffled sob. “This is all my fault!” She shrugged off her coat, shoving it towards Ryan. “Hold this.” She growled and limped off.

“Doctor wait!” Graham called out.

“Stay RIGHT where you are Graham do not interfere with this!” The Doctor barked at him. Yaz was already chained to the tree branch, her breathing a rapid, uneven pace.

“D-Doctor.!” She sobbed, struggling against the chains.

“Becca stop this!” The Doctor hissed.

Becca looked at The Doctor in astonishment.

“You shouldn’t be walking, you should be resting!”

“Resting?! Are you-“ The Doctor barred her teeth, overwhelmed with emotions.

“Let my friend go!” A tear slid down her cheek. “Let my best friend in the entire universe go, she is INNOCENT!” She was sobbing now, hell she would get down on her hands and knees if she could get back up again afterwards.

“Guilty until proven innocent.” Becca gave a wolfish smirk. “Dunk the witch!” She roared, letting go of the branch.

“NO!” The Doctor screamed. She was running by this point, ignoring her ankle burning with protest and dove straight into the lake. She swam was hard as she couldover to the top of the trunk where Yaz was chained, flailing and writhing. The Doctor latched herself onto the trunk, pulling at the chains. She hoped Yaz had a strong lung capacity and was still holding her breath. She hoped her heart was still beating. She hoped she hadn’t just killed her best friend. The Doctor slammed her good foot against a chain with the heal of her boot. There was a tiny crack and The Doctor kept kicking. These chains were rusted from the constant exposure of water. If she could manage to just snap- as if right on cue the chain connected to both of Yaz’s wrists snapped and The Doctor grabbed hold of her, surfacing for air with a gasp. She held Yaz tightly in one arm, swimming them to shore. Shouts of astonishment echoed through the crowd as The Doctor made it to dry land. The Doctor limped her way up the slope, laying Yaz down in the soft grass. Ryan, Graham and Willa were instantly at her side. The Doctor fell to her knees, shaking Yaz and feeling her pulse but there was nothing.

“Yaz please! Stay with me!” She begged, her voice cracking once again. The Doctor gently placed her hands on Yaz’s chest and began CPR but after two long minutes Yaz wouldn’t move. The Doctor cried out in distress. She put her hands back on Yaz’s chest and pressed their lips together, her tears falling down onto Yaz’s drenched clothing, and began CPR once again. After a few pushes on the young woman’s chest Yaz’s body bucked forward, soon gasping for air and The Doctor removed her lips immediately from Yaz’s to let her turn her head to the side and cough up a large amount of water. The Doctor felt herself sobbing again, this time with relief and took Yaz into her arms, holding her close.

“Ryan give my my coat now.” She snapped. Ryan handed The Doctor her coat who wrapped it around Yaz to try and keep her warm.

“Doctor..” Yaz rasped, leaning against the blonde as she drifted out of consciousness. The Doctor felt Yaz’s pulse. Her heart was still pounding. Relief rushed through The Doctor. Yaz was alive. Yaz was still alive.

“You witch!” King James roared. “You brought her back to life! Put her on-“

“Oh shut the hell up!” Ryan snapped. James flinched, taken aback.

“You won’t listen to a woman but you’ll certainly listen to me and I say enough witch trials! You are murdering innocent people because of false accusations! You almost killed my friend!” He barred his teeth.

James swallowed a lump in his throat. “Ryan I-“

“I don’t want any excuses.” Ryan growled.

“Here’s my offering. I’ll come and visit you and your castle if, you stop these witch trials immediately.”

James thought about it for a long moment.

“Very well. I shall end the witch hunt.”

“Thank you.” Ryan dipped his head and turned to The Doctor. Her eyes were half open, holding Yaz close to her. Graham tried to help The Doctor stand but she pulled away from him.

“I’m fine.” She growled. “I can carry Yaz myself.” She forced herself to stand, thankful for whatever adrenaline was left from her adrenaline rush that numbed the pain in her leg and in the rest of her body. Yaz lay limp in her arms, her chest rising and falling still. “Ryan, Graham, stay with King James and his court please. Make sure they eliminate witch trials completely and look for any signs of alien life. I need to take care of Yaz.”

“And take care of yourself.” Graham added. “You’re not well Doc. Ryan and I will do the best we can.”

The Doctor dipped her head.

“Keep an eye on Willa for me too please.” She murmured, limping off. She rummaged through the coat pocket nearest to her and pulled out her sonic, calling the TARDIS that now slowly started to materialize in front of her. The door was already open for her as if it knew The Doctor needed help. The Doctor scurried in, pressing a button on the console with her elbow. “Dry clothes.” She murmured.

The TARDIS obeyed. In a flash Yaz was wearing one of The Doctor’s t shirts and a pair of black joggers. It would do for now. The Doctor limped her way down a corridor opening a door with her hip that lead to her bedroom. The walls were made out of the same crystals the console was made out of, lighting up the room with a soft golden glow. The Doctor slowly laid Yaz down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. She had almost lost her friend back there. She had almost lost her friend because of her.

The Doctor squeezed her eyes shut. It was her fault that Yaz was accused of witchcraft. It was her fault that she almost drowned. She shook the thoughts away, inhaling a shaky breath. She had totally forgot about the mark on her leg until she put more weight on it, causing her to hiss through gritted teeth. She sat down in an arm chair on the other side of the room and pulled up her pant leg. The mark was still there, and it was growing. The Doctor cursed silently in Gallifreyian to herself. Surely The TARDIS had some sort of antidote she could use. Or she could make something. She took out her sonic, scanning the wound. So it was alien. No surprise there. But whatever it was that dared to spread in her body was being held off as much as her timelord immune system could handle. The Doctor took off her boots and limped in socked-feet to herbathroom and opened a cupboard behind the sink mirror, taking out a varieties of ointments and potion looking bottles.

She sat down again, on the floor this time and applied a cream to her wound. The Doctor bit down on her lip to muffle a cry of agony as her leg started to burn up worse than before but it quickly cooled. She sat on the floor, watching the mark slowly change colors to a paler color, almost the same color of her skin. She exhaled a breath of relief. Thank the gods for extra terrestrial healing properties.

It would fade away over time. That is if she remembered to apply more of that cream on. The Doctor had completely forgotten that she was wet until she noticed her damp hair in the mirror. Right. Clothes. Clean clothes.. she shifted her jaw, poking her head back out into her room. Yaz was still fast asleep. Good. She didn’t want to wake her. The Doctor made her way over to her bureau, pulling out a pair of black joggers and black long sleeve shirt and going back into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, drying off her hair as much as she could, she slowly walked towards where Yaz was sleeping. She watched her chest slowly rise and fall, reassuring herself that her friend was still alive.

The Doctor wondered how Ryan and Graham were doing negotiating plans with King James. She should be out helping them but she couldn’t bring herself to leave Yaz. What if something happened to her? What if she woke up and she wasn’t there? The Doctor opened her closet, grabbing a few blankets and curled up on the chair she was sitting in before. She rested her chin in the arm of the chair, her thoughts swarming in her head until they lulled her to sleep.

Yaz’s trial invaded her dreams. It replayed over and over and over inside her head until she couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t handle hearing Yaz’s scream echo in her head. She couldn’t handle seeing her friend on the brink of death. The Doctor opened her eyes with a jolt, her gaze landing on Yaz who still lay in her bed. Soft whimpers emitted from the younger woman. She was curled up in a tight ball, hiding her face.

The Doctor nearly fell out of the chair and stumbled over to her friend’s side.

“Yaz...” she murmured, gently stroking her back. Yaz flinched at her touch, waking up with a jolt. Don’t touch me!” She snapped, pulling herself away. Her amber eyes were full of fear but they soon softened, seeing The Doctor’s hurt filled gaze. Yaz lunged herself into The Doctor’s arms, hiding her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck.

“I-I didn’t mean it I thought you were someone else..” she inhaled a shaky breath.

“It’s okay.” The Doctor hushed her. “H-how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. A little sore and shaken up... you saved my life Doctor...”

The Doctor cupped both of Yaz’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together.

“I thought I lost you..” Her voice cracked. “I cant have a universe without Yaz..”

Yaz wrapped her arms around The Doctor, pulling her close. The Doctor’s warmth was beyond soothing. She had missed it. And while chained up during that trial, looking right at the blonde’s fear stricken face, she thought she’d never feel the warmth of her embrace again. Yaz tightened her grip around The Doctor, inhaling a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor whispered. “It should’ve been me up there, not you.”

“No one should ever have been up there. Not even you.” Yaz hushed her, stroking her back. The Doctor relaxed at her touch,turning her head to nuzzle it against Yaz’s neck. “Why were you sleeping on the chair?” She asked.

“Because you’re in my bed. And I wanted to keep an eye on you...” The Doctor murmured.

“The bed is big enough for two...”

The Doctor opened her eyes, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

“A-are you implying that I sleep with you..?” She asked.

“I’m implying that you dont have to sleep in that uncomfortable chair. There’s enough room for two people. If you’d rather not cuddle-“

“Cuddling? No I can’t give that up. The Doctor pulled away from Yaz with a gentle smile. She leapt onto the other side of the bed, wincing at her ankle.

“Did that tendril hurt you?” Yaz asked with concern.

“Only a bit, not too badly... big spoon or little spoon?”

Yaz chuckled, moving closer to The Doctor to pull her in for a kiss.

“Little spoon obviously.”

The Doctor grinned, sliding underneath the covers and curling her body around Yaz. When her arms wrapped around Yaz’s middle the younger woman hummed in approval, arching her head back just far enough to kiss underneath The Doctor’s chin.

“I love you, you know that? No matter what we go through...”

The Doctor’s cheeks turned a bright pink. She nuzzled her face against Yaz’s neck, kissing her jaw.

“I love you too Yaz.” She murmured. “Get some rest please.”

“Oi you need rest too.” Yaz nudged her.

“I will, don’t worry about me.”

Yaz turned on her other side to face The Doctor.

“I will worry about you.” Her voice was stern. “You’re just as tired as I am...”

The Doctor shifted her jaw.

“I don’t fall asleep easily.” She muttered.

“I can help.” Yaz offered.

The Doctor looked up at her.

“H-how.”

“There’s a lullaby my Gran taught me. When she’d catch me up late at night reading or if I awoke from a nightmare she’d sing it to me and I’d fall right asleep. I’ll hum it to myself sometimes to calm me down if I’m upset or nervous.”

The Doctor’s eyes shown with interest.

“I didn’t know you sing.”

“Most people don’t... I-I’m usually not comfortable singing in front of others.”

“But you’re comfortable with... me?”

Yaz nodded.

“Shows how much I trust you, Doctor.”

The Doctor’s lips curled into a half smile.

“Right then. I’m all ears.”

Yazsat up a bit, exhaling a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and began to sing in Arabic.

Hamama Nodi Nodi

Hamama Nodi Nodi

Dove fly, fly and give regards to Zaioni

To bring cloth to Akka

And put it in my box

The Doctor’s hazel eyes widened. It wasn’t the language that astonished her- it did, but not as much as the sound that emitted from the other woman’s mouth, smooth as honey, soft as silk.

My box has no key

And the key is at the blacksmith

The blacksmith wants money

And the money is with the bride

It felt as if all time stopped. Every ache, every dreadful thought in her mind had vanished.

And the bride wishes for a man

And the man wants children

The children want milk

And the Milk is with the cow

She relaxed against the bed sheets, stifling a yawn

The cow needs grass

And the grass is over the mountain

And the mountain needs rain

And the rain is from God

Her eyes were half lidded. She tried to keep her eyes open

No God other than God

Mohammed is the prophet of God,

No God other than God

Mohammad is the prophet of God.

When Yaz opened her eyes The Doctor was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. A warm smile formed on Yaz’s lips. She looked so peaceful, her blonde hair splayed out on the TARDIS blue pillow, her lips slightly parted. She was snoring softly and Yaz decided that was one of her favorite sounds. It was more soothing than it was adorable. She laid back down. She pressed a lingering kiss onto The Doctor’s forehead, wrapping her arms around the TimeLord. The Doctor’s body shifted for a moment, simply to curl herself closer against Yaz’s warmth and Yaz took the opportunity to rest her head in the crook of The Doctor’s neck. She closed her eyes, breathing in the TimeLord’s scent and smiling to herself.

Stardust.

Her favorite scent. And one she knew she couldn’t live without.


End file.
